


Exactly His Type

by knitekat



Series: Exactly His Type [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen finds a new sub to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly His Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.
> 
> This was written for nietie's birthday back in 2012.

Stephen smiled. He'd noticed the speculative looks Lester had been giving him whenever he thought no-one was looking. Stephen had no problem at all with the idea of having sex with the man; Lester certainly looked fit enough and Stephen had the feeling that Lester was just his type. However, it appeared Lester took the Home Office rules of non-fraternisation seriously and, if Stephen wanted a shag, he'd obviously have to make the first move. Something else he had no problem with. 

It was almost clocking-off time before Stephen managed to get Lester alone. He stepped into Lester's personal space, forcing the man to move backwards until he was crowded against the wall. Stephen continued to move in until he was pressed up against Lester's body. Firm in all the right places. 

“I think you want me.” Stephen didn't wait for a response before he grabbed Lester's face and held him still as he ravaged Lester's mouth. He smirked as he felt Lester's body melt against him. It looked as if Lester was exactly his type. 

Stephen felt Lester gasp into the kiss and his hips thrust forwards for a moment before he pulled back and pushed Stephen away. “What...”

Stephen grabbed Lester's hair and held him still for another kiss, demanding entrance with his tongue and taking what he wanted. And what he most wanted was a shag and from the hard erection digging into his hip, so did Lester. “Don't pretend you don't want it, Lester.” 

“I...” Lester's eyes darted around before he sighed. “Fine. But not here.”

Stephen nodded. It wasn't the first time he'd been with someone who had a public image they wanted to preserve. “My flat? Dinner and bed?”

***

Once they were inside his flat, Stephen shoved Lester against the wall again and stuck his tongue down his throat. “How about we skip dinner and get straight to the main course?”

Stephen smiled as Lester swallowed before nodding. Good. Yet more proof that Lester was exactly Stephen's type. This would be fun, for both of them.

Stephen didn't waste any time stripping and was glad to see Lester was just as eager. Stephen stretched out on the bed and pulled Lester down to join him. Hands roamed and tongues mated as they took each other to the edge. 

Stephen pressed kissed across Lester's chest as he considered his next move. He really should make his position perfectly clear, just in case he had misjudged Lester's preferences. “I should warn you that I don't bottom.” 

“Who said I wanted to top?” 

Stephen grinned, he had been right, Lester was exactly his type. He trailed a series of nips and kisses across his chest and down towards his new lover's cock. He lapped at the head before engulfing it, smiling around his mouthful as Lester moaned and gasped beneath him. Stephen pushed a finger inside Lester and pressed just right as he swallowed around him, over and over again until Lester bucked and came. Stephen pulled free with a satisfied grin, licking his lips as he took his time to look at Lester. He looked so bloody gorgeous as he lay there sporting a just fucked look. Not that he had been, but he would be soon. 

Fucked hard and put away wet. 

Lester smiled lopsidedly at Stephen. “I always thought you'd be good at that.”

Stephen leaned in to kiss Lester, allowing his lover to taste himself. “You know I'm going to fuck you now.”

Lester chuckled. “Were you this forward with the Cutters?”

Stephen ran his hands over Lester's torso and grinned as his lover's hips rose. “Do you really want to talk about my previous lovers?”

Lester looked thoughtful for a moment before a distasteful look flashed across his face. “Not really. I'd much rather you fucked me.”

“Good.” Stephen ran his hands possessively down Lester's legs as he continued conversationally, “All you powerful people are the same. You love nothing better than letting go in bed, being manhandled and ordered about.” He took a firm hold on Lester and turned him onto his stomach, shifting him until Lester was on his hands and knees with his delectable firm arse in the air. “Lovely.” Stephen smiled at the full body shiver Lester gave when Stephen pushed his lubed fingers in deep and twisted just so. His fingers opening Lester was too much for Stephen, he needed to be inside him now. He snorted, there really was no reason to wait and he gave into that desire, pushing into the still-tight opening and sheathing himself balls-deep in one fluid movement. The sight of his cock splitting Lester open, sliding in and out of the dark pucker, was intoxicating and Stephen needed more. 

Lester's gasps and moans were music to Stephen's ears as he set up a hard and fast rhythm and pounded Lester's sweet spot. Stephen latched his teeth onto Lester's shoulder, knowing without being told that marking him somewhere visible would not be advisable, but still wanting to leave his mark on the man. Something to remind Lester of the good seeing-too he was receiving. Something to entice the man back when work pressure got too much or he just wanted to be fucked through the mattress again.

Stephen's musing on future encounters were interrupted when Lester shoved back to meet his thrusts and begged for more. Stephen was more than happy to oblige and slammed even harder into his lover's willing body, setting the bed to creak and rattle. 

Lester bucked against Stephen and his wonderfully tight arse clenched and contracted around him and set off Stephen's own orgasm. He thrust hard once more before emptying his balls inside Lester with a pleasurable groan.

***

Stephen mumbled as he was poked in the shoulder. He smiled as he opened his eyes to see Lester's pout as he attempted to examine his shoulder. “You bit me.”

“You loved it,” Stephen remarked as he pressed a demanding finger inside Lester once more, smiling as Lester gasped and pushed back for more. “Be glad I realised you wouldn't want anyone to know you're a little cockslut in bed.” 

Stephen smiled and grabbed Lester possessively once more, pushing and pulling him until he was laid out on his back. Stephen's cock ached with the need to be inside Lester at the sight of him submitting completely to his will. “Now, be a good sub and open wide.” Stephen took a firm hold of Lester's legs and easily pushed them upwards, until Lester's knees were pressed against his chest. Stephen took the time to just look at Lester. The sight of him lying there, open and ready for him was breathtaking.

Stephen licked his lips as he stared mesmerised at Lester, long enough for Lester to grow restless. Stephen grinned and waited until Lester opened his mouth to snark at him to hurry up but instead a needy moan erupted from Lester's throat as Stephen pushed inside him and took him hard. Stephen's grin turned wicked as he covered Lester's body with his own, his lips hovering above Lester's ear as he murmured, “I've got lots of lovely toys to play with, Lester.” 

When Lester moaned and writhed against him, clenching around him hard enough to hurt, it was the final confirmation he needed that Lester was exactly his type.


End file.
